La historia de la historia
by Ultiman-Sparklez
Summary: Pues nada, un pequeño fic que se me ha metido en la cabeza. En modo 1ra persona, "narro" los acontecimientos que me han sucedido desde mi planeta natal hasta Cradle. Adventuras, desventuras y otro par de cosas. NOTA: Y NO, NO VOY A METER NADA DE RELACIONES COMO ASUNTO PRINCIPAL DEL FIC. ¿Qué acaso no se cansan de escribir siempre cosas románticas, usuarios de . .?


_-¡Advertencia, torre de control! ¿¡Me oyen!?_

_-Fuerte y claro… repórtese._

_-Nave "Alondra", grupo de expedición A, COMANDANTE ISOLA DANTE._

_-Entendido… ¿Cual es su emergencia?_

_-¡LOS MOTORES ESTAN DEJANDO DE FUNCIONAR Y LAS PANTALLAS NO RESPONDEN!_

_-¿Cómo dice? ¿Puede maniobrar el vehículo?_

_-¡En lo absoluto! Es un verdadero milagro que podamos comunicarnos con ustedes._

_-¿Ya intentaron el plan de reserva?_

_-Negativo… todavía creemos que… MALDICION… ¡LA ENERGIA!…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-A-sin-de-la n-e *ruido de interferencia*._

_-¿Sí?_

_-…_

_-¿¡PUEDE OIRME!?_

"A-001 se encuentra ahora en estado desconectado".

-… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta una secretaria.

-No lo sé- contesta mientras pierde el rastro de la nave por completo- hay que reportarlo al Ejército Sur de Isora.

-¿Y qué sucederá con ellos… señor?

Se levanta de su asiento y se va corriendo por la salida principal.

* * *

-¿Ultiman?... ¿Ultiman? ¬¬

-Ugh…

-¡CARAJO ULTIMAN DESPIERTA!, ¡TE VOY A VOLVER A DAR UN GARROTAZO SI NO…!

-¡Eh… soy inocente… LO JURO!

-Ja ja… ya despierta que se te hizo tarde.

*Observo mi reloj*.

-No puede ser…

-Así es… otra vez se te hizo tarde…- dice mientras busca rápidamente mi típica maleta… mi inseparable maletita que siempre llevo a un costado mío.

-¿Y cómo es que no…?... ¿no funciona mi despertador?... Un momento…

-LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

-¡HOY ES DOMINGO! P-P-ERO TE VOY A…- es en ese momento cuando ella sale corriendo de mi habitación y azota la puerta con toda la intención del mundo -.-

Pero no había sido una broma tan mala, el día era soleado y algo me decía que algo bueno sucedería. Me puse mi camisa típica… me cambié por completo de pantalones y… nunca faltan… mis microscópicas botas. Entré por la cocina y vi una nota.

-_Voy a casa de Daniela… ya desayuné, gracias, aunque más bien que eso estoy segura que preguntaras que hice de desayunar, en ese caso NADA, no estoy de humor :S_

_Un beso, Keyla._

-…- era imposible enojarme con ella… vaya- veamos… umm… ¿Corn flakes? No ¿All-Bran? Menos ¿Choco-Krispis? Un momento… ¡eso es para niños!... en fin, nadie está viendo- y agarro la caja y pongo un enorme puñado de bolitas de arroz inflado con chocolate.

De pronto se oye un ruido fuera de casa… un rechinido de metal EXTREMADAMENTE OXIDADO.

-_El correo- _pienso. Antes de siquiera colocar la leche en el lugar en el que dios manda (el tazón), salgo a ver el buzón, el TÍPICO BUZON sobre un pasto siempre verde. Dentro está lo de siempre: nuevas noticias, infinidad de anuncios publicitarios y… ¿una carta sin remitente?

Entro a la casa para revisarla… OMG PERO SI ES DEL _**ESI.**_

Ultiman-Sparklez, presente.

Por medio de esta se le invita a las oficinas centrales del ESI: Lado sur. El motivo es que esperamos participe en una nueva expedición a través de la ruta galaxy. ¿Lo recuerda? Desde el torneo pasado, después de haber presentado una habilidad impresionante, es de suma importancia su presencia pues creemos está capacitado para todo en caso de una emergencia.

La dirección es:

Contamos con su participación.

Atte: Desna, comandante del Ejército Sur de Isora. Subteniente de la administración de fuerzas armadas de la república de Isora.

-WHAT THE FUCK?- no creí que esto terminaría sucediendo. Desde que participé en ese maldito torneo de Capa y Espada la ESI no me deja en paz. ¿Acaso no entienden que estoy bien así? Tengo un trabajo normal, no gano precisamente mucho pero es el más estable que conozco. ¿Iré? Nah, la ESI se puede ir a tomar por saco. Además ni siquiera gané el torneo: quedé en tercer lugar. ¿Para que querrían alguien como yo? Hay muchas mejores personas aptas para ese tipo de misiones. Seguramente habrán recibido esta misma invitación varias de ellas. Sí, eso…

De pronto me percaté que había algo escrito en la parte trasera de la misteriosa hoja de papel exageradamente adornada:

Estamos dispuestos a dar un incentivo, gracias a las donaciones de nuestros patrocinadores.

-¿Patrocinadores?... ¿INCENTIVO?... ¿¡DONACIONEEEEEEES!? Creo que ahora sí se les zafó un tornillo- puse mi mente en blanco y recapacité… si, SI, era esa justo la oportunidad, la maldita oportunidad (Y VAYA QUE IMPORTUNA…). Analicé todo: _"La ESI gana mucho en donaciones por parte del gobierno y diversos institutos dedicados al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías… BINGO!"_. Era la oportunidad perfecta… no la podía desperdiciar… tomé mi maleta, le escribí una carta a Key:

_Yo también te amo mi amor, espero que regreses pronto._

_Ultiman_

_P.D. .l._

Y salí corriendo, tomé el primer nitrobus que encontré y me fui directo a las instalaciones. Oh si, crowns, vengan con papi.

* * *

Si les gustó el comienzo, por favor comenten, nada me hace más feliz que saber que hay gente que en realidad le gusta la lectura o escritura :3


End file.
